elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage (Skyrim)
Marriage is a newly introduced element in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. After obtaining the Amulet of Mara, a player has the option to engage in either a heterosexual or homosexual marriage with various NPCs.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-08-25-same-sex-marriage-in-skyrim Those that can be married generally require that a specific task be completed beforehand. Marrying merchants allows the player to collect portions of the profits from their spouse. Marrying To be able to marry, the player must obtain the Amulet of Mara and speak with Maramal about the cult of Mara. The player may then propose, complete any tasks given by the new fiancé, and follow through with the ceremony. Obtaining the Amulet of Mara * Buy the Amulet of Mara from Maramal for 200 gold coins. He can be found at the Bee and Barb in Riften, and later in Riften's Temple of Mara. * In a tent on the coast north-east of Dawnstar. * During the questline given to you by Dinya Balu. * In the Dark brotherhood quest to kill the real emperor a guard close to the quarters of the emperor will have an amulet If you obtain the amulet without talking to Maramal, you must still discuss marriage with him before you can propose. Proposing New dialogue is unlocked with certain NPCs if the player is both wearing the Amulet of Mara and has met the requirement relating to them. You can now express the player's wish to marry him or her. Once that is done the player can speak to Maramal at the Temple of Mara about arranging the wedding. Wedding Ceremony The time to start a ceremony takes approximately 24 hours. It will occur between dawn and dusk (8:00am-8:00pm). During the ceremony the player has one last chance to affirm the marriage before the ceremony proceeds. NPCs for whom the player has previously completed quests may appear at the wedding ceremony as guests. If you miss your Wedding Ceremony you can approach your intended wife and ask for another chance. Then you can approach Maramal the next day and he will agree to host another ceremony and you may try again. Married Life After the Marriage, the player's partner will ask where the player wants to live and the player will have the choice of living with their new spouse or in a house owned by the Player, if applicable. If the player's spouse relocates to a different City from where they originated, to live in one of the player's houses, they may indicate that they wish to become a shopowner to keep occupied while the player is adventuring. If the player's spouse becomes a shopkeeper, the player can ask them once per day how the shop is going to receive a share of the profits (approximately 100 gold per in-game 24 hours). The player will also be able to buy and sell from/to the player's spouse as they would a regular merchant NPC. If the player wishes to relocate the spouse to a different home (either another one of the player's houses or the spouse's own original home), this can be done so at any time via a dialogue option. Once a day, the player can ask their spouse to cook something for them. They will make a Homemade Meal that increases the regeneration of magicka, health, and stamina. If the player sleeps in the house with their spouse, they receive a temporary bonus called, Lover's Comfort that boosts the rate of skill-learning by 15% for 8 hours. Dravynea the Stoneweaver - Dark Elf, found at Kyne’s Grove in Eastmarch. *Ghorza gra-Bagol - Orc, found in Markarth. *Gilfre - Imperial, found in the Mixwater Mill in Eastmarch. *Grelka - Nord, found in Riften at her merchant stand. *Iona - Nord, found in Riften, in Honeyside. *Jenassa - Dark Elf, found in the Drunken Huntsman, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Hire her. *Jordis the Sword-Maiden - Nord, found in Proudspire Manor, in Solitude. **Requirement: Becoming Thane of Solitude. *Lydia - Nord, found in Dragonsreach, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of the main quest Dragon Rising and becoming Thane of Whiterun. *Mjoll the Lioness - Nord, found in her house, in Riften. **Requirement: Retrieve her sword, Grimsever, from the dwemer ruins of Mzinchaleft. *Muiri - Breton, found in The Hag’s Cure, in Markarth. **Requirement: Completion of Mourning Never Comes *Njada Stone-Arm - Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Orla - Nord, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Ria - Imperial, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Senna - Imperial, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. **Requirement: Completion of The Heart of Dibella. *Shahvee - Argonian, found outside Windhelm. *Sylgja - Nord, found at Shor’s Stone in The Rift. **Requirement: Deliver her satchel to her father in Darkwater Crossing, then return his satchel to her. *Taarie - High Elf, found in Solitude. *Temba Wide-Arm - Nord, found at Ivarstead in The Rift. *Uthgerd the Unbroken - Nord, found in her house, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Best her in a brawl battle. *Viola Giordano - Imperial, found in Windhelm, in Eastmarch. *Ysolda - Nord, found in Whiterun. **Requirement: Give her a Mammoth Tusk. Male *Ainethach - Breton, found in Karthwasten Hall, in Karthwasten. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Nord, found in Candelhearth Hall, in Windhelm. *Argis the Bulwark - Nord, found in Vlindrel Hall, in Markarth. **Requirement: Becoming Thane of Markarth. *Athis - Dark Elf, found in Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Balimund - Nord, found in The Scorched Hammer, in Riften. *Belrand - Nord, found in The Winking Skeever, in Solitude. **Requirement: Hire him. *Benor - Nord, found in Morthal. *Calder - Nord, found in Hjerim, in Windhelm *Cosnach - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Derkeethus - Argonian, found in Darkwater Pass. *Erik the Slayer - Nord, found in Frostfruit Inn, in Rorikstead. *Farkas - Nord, found in the Companion's Faction House (Vilkas' brother), in Whiterun **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Filnjar - Nord, found in his house, in Shor's Stone. *Gat gro-Shargakh - Orc, found in Pavo's House, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Orc, found in Burguk's Longhouse, in Dushnikh Yal. *Marcurio - Imperial, found in Riften. **Requirement: Hire him. *Moth gro-Bagol - Orc, found in Understone Keep, in Markarth. *Octieve San - Breton, found in Solitude. *Omluag - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Onmund - Nord, found in The Hall of Attainment, in the College of Winterhold. *Pavo Attius - Imperial, found in his house, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Perth - Breton, found in the Miner's House, in Soljund's Sinkhole. *Quintus Navale - Imperial, found in White Phial Services, in Windhelm. *Revyn Sadri - Dark Elf, found in Sadri's Used Wares, in Windhelm. *Roggi Knot-Beard - Nord, found in Steamscorch Mine, in Kyne's Grove. *Romlyn Dreth - Dark Elf, found in his house, in Riften. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - Argonian, found in the Argonian Assemblage, in Windhelm. *Sondas Drenim - Dark Elf, found in Goldenrock Mine, in Darkwater Crossing. *Sorex Vinius - Imperial, found in Solitude. *Stenvar - Nord, found in Windhelm. **Requirement: Hire him. *Torvar - Nord, found in the Companion's Faction House, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Vilkas - Nord, also found in the Companion's Faction House (Farkas' brother), in Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Vorstag - Nord, found in Markarth. *Wilhelm - Nord, found in Ivarstead. 'Forcing NPC Marriage' Players can force the marriage dialog option to appear on NPCs by opening the console, targeting the desired NPC, and typing the command "addfac 19809 1". This could possibly cause issues with NPCs who were not originally intended to have this option. Also, you need to type the command "setrelationshiprank player 4" after adding the marriage faction. This works on those NPCs you tried the addfac code by itself and didn't work. Bugs *A bug can occur during the wedding ceremony at the Temple of Mara. After Maramal pronounces the player and the player's NPC of choice married, the NPC may start walking toward the temple's exit before Maramal is done speaking and player can move. If the NPC leaves the temple before the player can speak to him/her about where they will live, then the NPC will disappear. They will reappear if they are part of a quest, like Ysolda in "A Night to Remember". However, after you say "I do" if you exit the speech and click on your spouse fast enough before he/she walks out the door, he/she will not disappear. If you fail to do so, try going to a bed, sleep for a few days and then head back to the temple. After a couple of days, she will go back to the temple. If she still hasn't shown up, wait about 4 hours and she will eventually pop up. Even if you tell them to move into your house they may or may not actually be there. They will be at their previous house instead. Another way to deal with this is to simply leave and go about your business for a few days, then return to the Temple of Mara. Your spouse should be inside and once you ask them where you want to live, everything will go back to normal. *Maramal might not sell you the Amulet of Mara. *A bug can occur in which a scripted NPC interrupts the wedding if you choose to wait overnight in the Temple of Mara. For example: the priestess of Azura might make you miss your wedding if you recently complete the Azura's Star quest. What results is that you miss your wedding, but still have the option to make it up to the other person. *A bug can occur if you kill your spouse. Even if you continue to wear the Amulet of Mara, you may not be able to marry again. *If you have killed one of your followers, they will spawn at the ceremony and you will fail the marriage. You have the option of asking the intended spouse for another try at marriage afterwards. First get rid of the dead follower by dragging him to the basement or to the bedroom of Maramal. Otherwise the marriage will fail again. Notes *At this time it seems it is impossible to marry Khajiits or Bosmer as male and females choices for both races are lacking a candidate. *Werewolves can not get the bonus for sleeping in the house with their spouse (xbox 360, PC), as werewolves can not recieve any bonuses for sleeping. References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Gameplay Category:Pages needing attention Category:Skyrim: Marriage